


Day 19:Hot Cocoa

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [20]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Age Regression/De-Aging, COVID-19, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hot Chocolate, Little!Campbell, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “He is flying!” Bill grabs him, throwing him up in the air again. Campbell catches Sparky, pulling the dragon close to him. “No throw Sparky.” He says, looking at Bill with a pout.
Relationships: Alan Hamilton/R. D. Laing, Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 24 Days of OTP [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Day 19:Hot Cocoa

“It is with a heavy heart that I announce that households must not mix at christmas.” Boris said, making Bill sigh and look over to Campbell who was clueless and playing with Sparky. “Oh Campbell you’re going to hate this.” Bill says, pulling the boy into his lap and hugging him. “Sparky gonna fly.” Campbell says, flapping the stuffed dragon’s wings before throwing him up in the air. “He is flying!” Bill grabs him, throwing him up in the air again. Campbell catches Sparky, pulling the dragon close to him. “No throw Sparky.” He says, looking at Bill with a pout. “Oh well I’m sorry.” Bill says, patting Sparky’s head as the phone goes off. “Let me go get that. Why don’t we put on some cartoons? Get rid of this silly old man.” Bill grabs the remote and changes the channel. “Hello?” Bill leaned against the wall so that he could still see Campbell. “Yeah I did hear the news.” He answers Ronnie who was on the other end of the phone. “I haven’t told him just yet… Yeah he’s in space, not the best time to say that you can’t come round anymore for christmas.” Bill sighs, Campbell had moved to lay on his side, thumb moving into his mouth. “Well I was thinking about dropping your presents off at some point.” Ronnie asks, hearing Campbell whine. “Do you need to go?” Ronnie asks, Bill looking over to the boy. “It’s okay, he’s dropped Sparky. One sec.” 

Bill watches as Campbell is knelt by the window. “Remember, they can’t come in but we can see them through the window.” Bill tells him, Campbell pressing Sparky against the window. “Bring presents?” Campbell turns to look at Bill the bag of presents. “Yeah they are. And we are going to leave these outside for them.” Bill opens the door as he sees the car move into the drive. “Campbell no, stay inside please.” He holds a hand out to stop the boy from getting outside before closing the door. Campbell runs back to the window so that he could wave to Ronnie. “Look! Bill look!” He shouts, hitting at the window so that he could get Alan’s attention. “G.I Alan! Come in!” He pulls Sparky into his arms and presses his face against the window. “They can't remember?” Bill chuckles, watching Ronnie put the bag of presents on the doorstep after taking theirs. “No! Come in.” He cries out, making grabby hands for the window. “I’m sorry bud.” Alan calls through the window. “Come in please. Now.” Campbell says, looking to Bill who opens his arms. “They’ve got to stay outside.” Campbell pouts, pressing a hand to the window. “Stay cocoa.” Campbell says. “Have cocoa outside?” 

“Step back a bit.” Bill says as he opens the door, leaving the mugs of cocoa out on the doorstep before closing the door and settling down next to Campbell by the window. “See cocoa!” Campbell smiles, waving at Alan who blows on his drink before taking a sip. “You’re very clever Campbell.” Ronnie smiles, moving an arm around Alan from their spot on the floor. “My clever boy.” Bill pulls Campbell into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 


End file.
